A product may be manufactured by a manufacturer and available for purchase from a seller. For example, the product may take the form of a good, such as a physical item that has a three-dimensional (3D) shape. For example, a product may be a particular model of digital camera or a specific model of a car. The seller may be the same as the manufacturer, or the seller may be distinct from the manufacturer. An item may be a specimen (e.g., an individual instance) of the product, and multiple items may constitute multiple specimens of the product. Accordingly, a seller may seek to merchandise one or more items as specimens of the product.
In merchandising an item, the seller may use a network-based system to present information referencing the item to a user of the network-based system (e.g., a potential buyer of the item). Examples of network-based systems include commerce systems (e.g., shopping websites), publication systems (e.g., classified advertisement websites), listing systems (e.g., auction websites), and transaction systems (e.g., payment websites). Examples of information referencing the item include a product information document, a product review, a comment concerning the item, a view item page, a search result, an advertisement, a recommendation, a suggestion, an auction listing, a wish list, or any suitable combination thereof.